


Bubble of intimacy

by MaelGalant



Series: Love or Host [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelGalant/pseuds/MaelGalant
Summary: Every viewers know that if someone win at the show Love or Host, there's gonna be a date live on Twitch in the next days. So when Dream declared his love to George, of course the fans would await for their next move, even if both men made it clear it was just a big joke to please their audience. Well, at least, that's the official version of it... but when the stream is over, it's another story.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Love or Host [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154678
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	Bubble of intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native langage, so sorry if my grammar leaves something to be desired.
> 
> Even if the characters and scenes are inspired by real peoples or events, this is entirely a work of fiction. Seriously, I'm not even interested in the sex life of these people, it just happen that their dynamic and personnality are a really good fit for a lot of tropes that I love to write. 
> 
> Dream, George, Sapnap, if you ever read this fanfic, hope it'll make you laugh! If not, I'll be happy to delete this the moment you ask.

The title screen of Minecraft was waiting in front of George as the chat was going crazy about his three days of sudden silence. A lot of donations were voicing their concern about his well-being or his relationship with his friends, but they were soon replaced with relief once Dream joined the call, recapitulating the last events of Love or Host in between loud chuckles. 

\- … so yeah, shout out to Austin to help me find the love of my life!  
\- Dream.

It was supposed to sound like a warning, but it was difficult to look outraged when his own laughter was tickling the back of his throat. He never was a great actor to begin with, but this type of exchange was so natural between them that it was easy to mimic, even if things had changed a lot since then. Like the fact that they were now two dumb boyfriends fooling their viewers into thinking that no, Dream was still joking about all this, and George was not at all interested in his love declarations, because they were both totally straight, come on guys. 

\- Okay, okay, I know I still didn’t convince you during the show…  
\- You admitted live that it was a prank to help me escape the awkwardness.  
\- … However! This is my second chance to convince you in a true to form date! So George, do you have your colorblind glasses?  
\- Yes.  
\- Okay, can you please connect to this server?

Looking briefly at his second monitor to follow Dream’s directives, George soon appeared in a blocky taiga forest, a nostalgic reminiscence of their first stream in Dream SMP when the two of them were just chilling without a thought about lore or scripted scenes. Except that it was Sapnap facing him between the trees, making George raise a puzzled eyebrow as his friend punched the air to greet him. 

Sapnap : can i get a kiss and then i leave?

This drew an amused smile from George, because of course Sapnap’s chaotic energy would disrupt Dream’s meticulous plan. Especially after his scene in Love or Host when he pretended to rival the man for George’s love, so of course he would continue on with the same joke. But as Sapnap was getting closer to him, body in a crouch position and face up with expectation, his avatar suddenly disappeared, and George burst out in laughter when he realized that Dream had just banned their friend without the slightest hesitation or warning. 

\- And now it’s just us two.

Dream’s voice was incredibly warm as his green avatar was finally walking to him, slowly transforming George’s hilarity into a nervous giggle. To be fair, he was still highly aware of the thousands of eyes fixed on them, analyzing every word exanged that could reveal the real bond between them. And since Dream had mostly kept the details of the date a surprise, it’s not like George had the possibility to mentally prepare for a perfect poker face, even if his new boyfriend repeated that everything would be alright during their yesterday call. 

\- So, what did you plan?  
\- Well, it’s been a really long time since we both built something on Minecraft, so what do you think about a house?  
\- Wait… we are in creative mode?  
\- As if I would let a mob attack you on our date. 

Fuck, his cheeks were already getting hot, but at the same time, how could he do otherwise? He knew that Dream had never been a builder, his mind fueling on competition, and action, and spectacle. He never had the patience nor the creative inspiration for construction, and George could understand that, even if sometimes he was missing the days where he would have time for some small or big building projects. But these were lonely times, without friends chatting about everything and nothing for long hours in the background, without small mockery and bickering ending in incontrolable chuckles, so between the two, his heart had already made its mind a long time ago. 

And now Dream, who for some reason had memorized the small comment George had made about his old constructs, was giving him that opportunity even if it wasn’t his favorite. It was so incredibly touching, making him smile like a big idiot as they were choosing a flat surface on a hill near the ocean, debating about different ideas before concluding on a cute cottage design, George taking the lead without realising it as Dream was, for once, quietly listening to his explications and instructions. Well, except when the occasion was too good for a well placed joke.

\- How much wood do you have?  
\- Wow, George, you can’t ask that in front of a stream audience, can you?  
\- You’re such an idiot, I was talking about planks!  
\- George, we are in creative mode. I have an infinite number of them.  
\- Oh, right…

Yeah, it has been forever since the last time he wasn’t in survival mode, and had to remember himself repeatedly that he could fly at will to reach some difficult angles. But at least it got them some funny moments to embarrass the other about, and just like that, their friendly dynamic stayed intact without much difficulty. George would tease Dream about his inability to do a little more complexe roof with stair blocks, Dream would bite back by bragging about his superiority in parkour, and despite this, they were working together with so much efficiency that soon enough, they had a cute little house ready to furnish. 

\- Yay! Teamwork!

Hovering to his side, Dream punched the air to incite a high five, and George rolled his eyes before hitting him in the head on purpose.

\- Sounds more like something you say to a friend and not to a date, Dream. Are you friendzoning me?  
\- You’re the one who does that!

The false outraged voice made George burst in another laughter as they both got back on land to enter the new building. Of course, the first thing Dream did was to decorate the place with redstone lamps like he had promised in Austin’s show, pulling an exasperated groan out of George as he was setting the living room. 

\- And now, it’s time to put our beds next to each other. 

The giggling in Dream’s voice was so obvious that even without seeing his face, George knew he was wiggling his eyebrows in front of his screen like the stupid enamoured idiot that he was. Feigning some irritability at his innuendo, George took in his inventory the blue bed that Dream threw in front of him, silently touched by his choice of color. 

\- You say that like it’s something we never did in the past. 

Dream’s chuckles exploded in loud wheezings at the Community House reference, and George had all the difficulties in the world to keep a blank expression. He would not fall into the trap he accidently made himself, and rather proceeded to find a spot in the house that could be used as a bedroom.

\- So, what position do you want?

The sound of Dream banging his desk, wheezings transforming into small strangled shrieks, echoed in his headphone, and George facepalmed after realizing his terrible mistake. His skin was burning hot under his hand, and he did everything in his power to ignore the sexual images kindly provided by his brain in quick succession, like Dream behind him and pressing his head against the mattress, or Dream under him as he was riding… No, no, that was not the time to get a boner, what was wrong with him, there were minors watching his streams! Yeah, his waist was hidden under his desk, but still! 

\- I’m talking about the beds! Where do you want to put them?  
\- Sure, George, sure.

The square sun was getting low in the horizon when they finished, and suddenly, Dream wanted to take him to the snowy summit of the nearest mountain, and it absolutely had to be by walking, no cheating. Which was kinda suspicious, until George discovered the surprise that was awaiting them. BadBoyHalo was there, his avatar in a tuxedo skin, next to a simple gazebo in cobblestone and carpet in a bright red that was always so surprising to see for George through his glasses. Two wooden chairs waited for them next to a quartz table, with an even more beautiful view of the sea and their little cottage, and both of them mimicked sitting down to look at the sunset as BadBoyHalo was silently greeting them.

BadBoyHalo : heres cake for the sweet boys!

Yep, between him and Sapnap, it wasn’t difficult to understand which one of the two was the better wingman. As George and Dream were eating, the sun slowly disappearing behind the sea to let place to the night, BadBoyHalo started to light the place with torches before letting them in their own little bubble, using his time to build a cute little path joining their house before exiting the server. It was incredibly adorable, and not like Dream at all, so of course he had to ask some help from their more romantic friend. 

\- So we made a house. Had a romantic dinner…  
\- I was promised steak, if I remember correctly.  
\- I didn’t know you wanted meat that bad.  
\- Oh, shut up.

In his peripheral vision, the chat was split between cooing and laughter, but it was difficult to pay them attention as Dream’s soft chuckle was filling his chest with bubbling love. 

\- My point is, we still have some time ahead of us. So I was thinking, what’s the next step for a couple that just got a house together?  
\- Do I really need to respond to that question?  
\- They get a dog! So what about we go hunt some skeletons and look out for wild wolves?  
\- Oh, yeah, that could be fun.

Getting out of the gazebo, George used his remaining wood planks to build a crafting table, looking for some diamonds in the inventory to skip the mining process, when the amused whistle of Dream stopped him in his task.

\- Crafting table on the first date? Oh my!  
\- It’s for the sword!  
\- … George, can you help me remember in what mode we are?

There was a long silence as the man blinked twice, looking in disbelief at the creative mode’s inventory just in front of him, the exact same one he was looking through to find material for his blade. Damn it. He was so stupide. It’s with a tired sight that George took in hand an already crafted diamond sword, shame burning his cheeks as Dream was escaping an almost silent chuckles. It didn’t take long to find some skeletons roaming in the plains behind their house, and by the end of the night, they had collected enough bones to start looking for wolves in their first taiga biome. Which took way more time that it should have, but they finally found two of them at the same time, and of course, Dream got his dog first try while George almost ran out of bone before finally befriending the second one. 

\- I’m definitely calling mine Sapnap. It would be nice to have one that is obedient, for once.

In response, Sapnap left a long list of insults for Dream in their Discord discussion, making George giggle uncontrollably as he dyed in blue his dog’s collar.

\- Yeah, but I don’t think it would be fair to call the other BadBoyHalo… Oh, you could call yours Sap, and I could call mine Nap!  
\- Why would I be the one with Sap?  
\- Do you really need me to explain?  
\- Really funny, George. Now if you can excuse me for two minutes, I’m thirsty because I’ve been staring at you all day, and I forgot to take a water bottle with me.

George rolled his eyes by reflex, and as to kill some time, started exploring the surroundings of the house, dog faithfully at his heels. The plains soon let place of another biome, and it’s with an excited gasp that George realised it was a flower forest. 

\- Dream! Look!  
\- I’m back, I’m back, where are you?

George sended him his coordinates, and soon Dream appeared by his side, and it was like going back in time again, George running right and left to find his favorite flowers, babbling about where they could plant them around the house for a beautiful garden, like how the front porch absolutely needed lilacs, or that cornflowers in the bedroom would complement their bed, and… 

\- You love those now that you have your glasses, don’t you?  
\- I mean, they are kinda connected with one of my favorite memories.  
\- Yeah. Me too.

It was almost a whisper, something so intimate that George stopped moving, breath taken away and heart fluttering like a small bird. He could not see Dream, but he could imagine so easily the tender smile on his face, and suddenly, George would do everything to nestle against his broad chest, safe into his warm embrace. And it looked like Dream was thinking the same, kilometres and computer screens disappearing from existence as his voice trickled down George’s spine in a shy murmur.

\- Can I kiss you?  
\- Dream...

But George’s gaze deviated to his chat, and once again, they weren’t all alone in the world anymore. They had a role to play until the end. Fortunately, Dream was an intelligent man, and immediately understood his warning, going back to the whiny voice he normally used for jokes.

\- Just a little kiss! Please! We already did it in the past!

Remembering the time Dream and Sapanap started to battle because he kissed Callahan on the cheeks, George sighed dramatically for the viewers... only for conceding way more quickly than usual, but maybe the chat will not realise it too much, right? 

\- There, happy?  
\- Yes. A lot.

It was ridiculous, how honest Dream sounded for something as stupid as a virtual kiss between two blocky avatars, and how it was making George all giddy inside like when he was a teenager holding hands for the first time. 

\- You’re such a child.  
\- Oh yeah? Would a kid do that?

And with that cocky attitude, Dream jumped, and put a crafting table right under him. 

\- … That’s it, I’m ending the stream.  
\- No, no, wait, I’m sorry! Don’t be mad.

It was almost cute how promptly the crafting table was removed just for this simple threat, but since they could totally keep their Discord conversation open after a stream, that meant Dream’s anxiety was showing as he was seriously afraid he got things too far, knowing how George had difficulty with affection or strong innuendo in public. And after the last few days, Dream clearly didn’t deserve more stress.

\- I can’t be mad at you, Dream, you know that.  
\- Awww! Stop! Now I wanna find diamonds for you.  
\- What, first date and you want to propose to me?  
\- Well, we have known each other for a long time, and it could help you get a visa…

They were back at joking, sign that George had managed to reassure him. But there was that pinch of honesty hiding in Dream’s words, and suddenly, George’s head was spinning too fast behind his frozen smile. Pretending that he just received a text, George casually took his phone, trying in vain to calm his beating heart. 

George : pls dont toy with me like that

It was a good thing they all kept their phone in silent mode because of streaming, or else the chat would have immediately known who he was texting, and started asking a lot of questions about this sudden secrecy… especially after joking about proposing, of all things. Fortunately, Dream was not only a smart man, but a compassionate one, and quickly backed down of the more sentimental subject the second he received his message. 

\- But you know, you’re right, this is more appropriate for a first date. 

And the crafting table was back, making George explode in laughter. Dream had some nerves, he couldn’t deny that, and it was a good thing since it was giving him an excuse to end the stream now that things were getting a little bit… overwhelming. They were live for a little more than an hour now, so it would not be too suspicious to stop there anyway. 

\- You’re such an asshole. I’m disconnecting right now. Goodbye everyone, good night!  
\- Wait! You didn’t tell if you love m-

George was still giggling as the stream shut down on that perfect last note, giving just enough of fanservice but still keeping the impression that they were back at the status quo, Dream still joking around and him wanting nothing of it. Still, his heart was still fluttering uncontrollably in his chest, leaving his breath a little short as he was letting himself fall back on his chair in a more relaxed position, fingers playing nervously with the drawstring of his hoodie. 

\- Hey... you’re okay?  
\- Yeah, don’t worry, Dream.  
\- You know I was not serious when… I mean, not totally, but…  
\- That’s okay, I just… Can we not talk about it? For like, the next few months? It just makes me nervous.  
\- Sure, no problem, I understand. We’re just starting to be boyfriends after all, I didn’t want it to be awkward, sorry. 

Boyfriends. The word was still strange in his mind, sometimes. It sounded right when they told it to Eret, with burning cheeks and shy voices, only to receive some sincere congratulations. It sounded right when they were just the two of them, in the dead of the night, whispering how much they loved each other, and recalling how much they had been stupids to not realize it sooner, and reading each other fanfictions to laugh about the unrealistic ways some of their fan would perceived them. But right now, after some joking flirts and banters that came so naturally like in their past friendship? It sounded weird. Almost wrong. Like they didn’t really deserve the title. 

Was it because there had been no kiss? No hug? No playfull bumping of the shoulder, or shy brushing of the hands? Without all this, could they really call themselves boyfriends, since almost nothing changed between them except some secret declarations behind computer screens? 

\- I just wished you would be closer to Florida.  
\- … Me too.

Then Dream’s face appeared on his screen, and just like that, all George’s worries disappeared. Who cares if they couldn’t touch each other right now? After all they’ve been through together, there’s no one in the world George would call his boyfriend except that man right in front of him. 

\- Did you buy a new webcam? You look different.  
\- Uh, no, why would I… George, you still have the glasses on.  
\- Oh.

So this is how Dream truly looked like. It was not that different, except how his skin looked even more warmer, his lips even more kissable. His eyes looked so much gentler too, the piercing gold replaced by a deepest green. He was so… 

\- … Beautiful.  
\- Stop it, you’ll make me blush.  
\- Who says that’s not what I’m trying to do?  
\- I love how bold you are when there’s no one else to see it.

Now Dream was doing it on purpose, crossing his arms on the desk to better lean forward his microphone, showing just enough muscles under his short sleeves to make George salivate despite himself. Strange how a few days before, it wasn’t something he would have considered sexy, and was now making him all helpless with lust. It must be said that his brain was getting really creative with lots of delicious scenarios, like strong hands pinning him down while he was kissed breathless by a handsome blond man. 

\- You call this being bold? Wait until I ask you to take your shirt off.  
\- Why wait?

Yep, Dream had absolutely no shame, discarding his black t-shirt in one fluid movement before George had even the time to say anything, then moving his chair away from his desk just enough to display his chest in all his glory. The muscles were barely visible under the skin, but just enough to confirm that they would be firm under his touch, and for the first time George could see the trail of hair on his stomach guiding his stare down to the bulge of…

Of course Dream would have put on grey sweatpants. And he was proud of it too, the calculative bastard.

\- Did I take your breath away?

George’s tongue felt like cardboard in his mouth, making it impossible to respond. With a cocky smile, the blond crossed his arms behind his head, flexing his biceps a little more, before letting one of his hands crawl slowly down his chest, making a little show before ending his course between his legs, slowly palming himself through the thick layer of cotton cloth. 

Oh fuck. That was hot. And clearly making George’s dick perk up with interest. 

\- So, George, think you could offer me the same honor? Don’t want to be left alone doing all the work, you know.

Okay. They were doing it. Cool. Not that it was making George suddenly insecure about his skinny noddle body, no, not at all. Playing nervously with the hem of his sleeves, George bited his lips with hesitation, before finally putting down glasses and headphones on his desk. His T-shirt came off with his hoodie, revealing pale smooth skin and flat stomach with little hint of ribcage. A shiver ran through his shoulders as they made contact with the cold air of his bedroom, and George crossed his arms to better keep his warmth, and maybe hiding a little bit of this deception from Dream’s piercing gaze. It’s not that he thought he was ugly, but…

An incoherent voice came out of his abandoned headphones as Dream was back to his desk, and George hastily put them back on his ears. 

\- You okay, Gogy? If you don’t feel like you’re ready, we can just stop, you know?  
\- No, that’s not…It’s just that you’re so fucking hot, and I feel like it’s kind of unfair for you that I’m just…  
\- … what, the prettiest man I’ve ever seen?  
\- Shut up.  
\- Hey, that’s true! Just looking at your cute little pink nipples and I wanna leave lovebites all over your body.  
\- Dream!

It was really difficult to sound outraged while laughing with the biggest smile, and difficult to feel inadequate after such direct flattery. So George finally relaxed in his chair, moving away from his desk after redirecting the angle of his camera to add a better view of his laps cladded in pyjama pants. 

\- Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about! So, you show yours, I show mine?  
\- I mean…  
\- Don’t tell me you’re scared to compare size, please. You know that’s not really important, right?  
\- You say that like you’ve got a monster cock that’s gonna complexe me for the rest of my life.  
\- Come on, George, if that was the case, do you really think I would have wasted my time with Minecraft videos when I could have been a porn star?  
\- You’re disgusting.  
\- Say the guy laughing his ass off at my joke.

And he was right, George was indeed way more amused by that than truly shocked, especially since Dream was wiggling his eyebrows just to make things even more ridiculous. It was so different from his previous relationship. Was it because he was in love with his best friend that the light teasing was now accompanied by crude humor? That the sensual words before sex was now spiced with stupid jokes? It felt strange, but safe at the same time, like he didn’t have to walk on eggshells constantly and risk killing the mood. It felt so familiar, in fact, that it was just natural to pull his knees to his chest, a childish position that he resisted to use in his past relationship because it didn’t conform to masculine ideals. And now he was a little bit more protected from the chilled temperature of his bedroom, fingers tugging at the soft flannel of his pyjama pants. Sure, Dream could laugh at him for acting like a baby, but no. His face just melted in something so tender, so loving, that it got George all giddy inside. Or maybe it was just the shivers of his shoulders. 

\- You can go take a blanket if you’re cold, you know.  
\- Yeah, but I don’t want to take my eyes off you. 

The phrase was whispered so quietly that for a moment, George doubted that Dream heard him. But at that confession, the soft smile stretched into a smirk, the eyes lighted with some devious idea, and suddenly, George was highly aware of Dream’s hand resting so closely to the elastic of his sweatpants.

\- Why don’t I help you crank up the temperature, then?

George’s breath died in his lungs the moment long fingers disappeared under the grey cloth, their movement so easy to follow as the fabric underlined their form. Dream’s microphone was too far to hear it, but George could see the sight of relief escaping the man’s lips, see his eyes flutter with pleasure for a brief instant before refocusing on him. His reaction seemed to please Dream, because a satisfied humming echoed in George’s ears as the man started to caress himself lazily, like he had all the time in the world and wanted to savor every second of it. 

George didn’t have the same restraint, and in an instant, was already out of his pyjama pants, eagerly stroking his semi now totally hard, all for the amusement of Dream. 

\- Fuck, you’re so cute, George. You’re driving me mad.

George choked briefly on his saliva when Dream finally lowered his sweatpants. He never thought that one day, he would find a cock sexy, but here he was, even more turned on by that view. To be fair, he never thought he would fall in love for his best friend either, so maybe his judgment never was that good to begin with. Still, his eyes were now glued to Dream’s shaft, wondering how warm and smooth it could feel under his own finger, how heavy it would feel on his tongue if… Fuck, maybe he shouldn’t have read all these fanfictions as a joke, because now some of these scenarios sounded like really good ideas that he desperatly wanted to try. Biting his lips to quell a frustrated moan, George let himself fall even deeper, his second hand cupping his balls to build up even more pleasure, making his back arch and his entire body tremble. He didn’t realize how much he had missed it, feeling the loss of control while masturbating, and not just doing it mechanically to get it out of his system before sleeping. All because Dream was there with him, his gaze so heavy on his skin that George could almost feel it. 

Maybe he let out Dream’s name blurted out in a whiny whisper as he was stroking himself like his life depended on it. It was getting difficult to keep his eyes open, to focus on anything other than his selfish need, torn between the beautiful sight of Dream or letting himself completely lose control. Torn between stretching his pleasure as long as possible, or chasing it in a glorious release. His impatience won in the end, and he barely managed to silence his cry as he was spilling in his hand, fingers closed around his tip to limit the damages. Shaking, gasping for air, George slowly came down from his orgasm… only to realise that Dream was still going at it with renewed vigor.

\- That’s not fair.

The childish whine made Dream chuckle as he slowed his pace, forcing the clouded lust in his eyes to dissipate just enough to keep a foot into reality. A true display of control, but how could it be any different with him?

\- Well, I… knew that just looking at you would… make me crazy, so I kinda… masturbate just before the stream, so… I could last longer…  
\- That’s cheating!

George’s protest only made Dream laugh even more, and it was strangely beautiful to see him stroking himself with that bright smile, in that perfect mixt of lust and love that made George wish he could capture that moment forever in his mind. Then Dream finally succumbed to his needs, closing his eyes and accelerating his rhythm once more, and George soon found him captivated by his hands. The way his wrist twisted for more friction. How his fingers were gripping the armrest of his chair to keep a sense of control. 

\- Fuck, George!

It didn’t even sound like a shout, and way more like a deep feral growl as Dream spilled on his stomach, head thrown back in a beautiful display of his Adam’s apple. Wow, okay. George could get used to that. 

Post-orgasm could have been awkward, but it wasn’t, both of them lightly joking and flirting while cleaning themselves, and it felt weirdly natural, as if it wasn’t the first time they saw each other naked covered in their own fluids. George put back his clothes to protect himself from the cold. Dream had the decency to do the same with his sweatpants, his torso still glistening with sweat in the warmer climate of his home. And in the confortable bubble of intimacy that they created, both smiled fondly to the other, knowing that their relationship could only improve from now on. 

Now, they just had to confess everything to Sapnap and BadBoyHalo. But that could wait for tomorrow…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, because there's always a thematic that has to sneak inside everyone of my fics, I couldn't stop myself to make a little commentary about the competition mentality in the gay community. I know it is not show a lot in fanfics because a majority of writers are women, but there's a lot of pressure on men about their sexual performance and the way they look, especially in the gay community since it's difficult not to compare yourself with your partner. I don't know if it's the same with lesbians, since I'm not one, so I'll not prononce myself for them, but as a gay man, I can totally confirm that the competition mentality is real and that you have to be wary about so it doesn't destroy your self-confidence. 
> 
> So take good care of your health and mind, people, and know that you'll always be beautiful in your own way!


End file.
